


Lakeside Romp

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Plot? What plot? We don't need no stinking plot!! VERY AU. Jim escapes Frank to a lakehouse as a teenager that his Grandpa T owns. T asks Chris to go check on the teenager (18 year old teenager). They discover things that they never knew about each other. Don’t own them.





	

Jim sighed as he sat down at the table. He was eighteen, had been out of school for four years and was fed up with his stepfather and his mother. A mother who wouldn’t stand up for her kids, and an abusive stepfather who felt he could treat the boys any way he felt like. Jim finally called Grandpa T, and, after borrowing his truck, headed here. It was peaceful, quiet, and exactly what he needed. T was the only one who knew where he was.

Jim pulled off his clothes and shoes and jumped off the pier into the lake. The water was a soothing balm to his nerves as he surfaced and lay back to float on his back. He closed his eyes and drank in his surroundings, figuratively speaking of course. “Do you always go skinny dipping?” he heard. He jerked his head up out of the water to discover Chris squatting down on the pier, fully clothed.

“Oh, hi Chris,” Jim said as he pushed himself to a more vertical position. “How’d you know I was up here?”

Jim was very nonchalant, Chris gave him that. That lake was cold, and he could see the chill bumps forming on Jim’s skin. “T gave me a call,” Chris told him. “Said Frank was being a dick. Asked me to check up on you. Mind if I stick around?”

Jim grinned, “As long as you can put up with my refusing to wear clothes.”

Chris chuckled, “Well, when in Rome…” Jim watched as Chris shucked off his clothes. He sat down on the edge of the pier, his legs hanging over the edge. Jim grabbed the edge and pulled himself up and next to Chris.

They sat in silence admiring the sunset as Jim sighed. “I’m fed up with Frank. I’ve done so much and been so many places, why did I think that this place would still be home?” he asked.

“Your Mom and your Grandfather?” Chris asked.

“Grandpa, yeah,” Jim stood up. “I’m hungry, you want something?”

“You cook?” Chris asked, rising and gathering their clothes.

“Pizza,” Jim responded, “and some Cokes. I’m still too young for alcohol.” Jim stuck out his tongue and Chris laughed. Chris watched as Jim stuck the pizza in the oven and sat down on the sofa. He relaxed into furniture and closed his eyes. Chris studied the young man, the spitting image of his late father. He turned back to the kitchen and grabbed two Cokes and ventured back into the living room.

“Here,” Chris told him before relaxing into the couch beside Jim. “This is relaxing, no people, nothing to intrude on your solitude.” The timer on the oven went off and Jim went in and came back with pizza, ham and pineapple. Chris laughed, “My favorite.” Jim smiled as he began to eat. It grew dark and the silence stretched out.

Finally, Jim rose, “I’m going to take a shower. There are two bedrooms so neither one of us has to sleep on the couch.”

Chris watched him leave and then stared out in the dark. He finally rose and went to the room waiting for him. He heard Jim settling in for the night. He sighed hoping he could draw the young man out in the morning. Maybe even convince him to enter Starfleet Academy. He fell asleep easily in the dark room. He awakened to morning sunshine streaming through the window. He rose and opened the door into Jim’s room. He appeared to still be sleeping. Startled, he heard Jim speak, “Hi.”

“Morning,” Chris responded walking over and sitting down on the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Jim said with a sigh. “Thanks for coming over last night.”

Chris smiled, “Hey, no problem, any time.” Chris rose to head for the kitchen. Jim grabbed his hand and Chris turned toward him. “What?” he asked. He was suddenly jerked off balance as Jim pulled him to him in the bed. He landed on top of him, his face inches from Jim’s face. “Well, if you wanted me here, you could’ve said something,” he mumbled as their eyes locked. Jim’s breath was warm and definitely needed some mouthwash. “You need to brush your teeth,” Chris said.

“Look who’s talking,” Jim said. Chris took a chance and bridged the short distance between them and kissed Jim. Jim’s hands came up and ran lightly down Chris’ back to his buttocks. Jim opened his mouth allowing Chris to explore with his tongue as Jim explored Chris’ back. Jim sighed as Chris broke the kiss.

Chris rolled over onto the side of the bed and pushed aside the blanket covering Jim. Jim raised himself up onto his elbows took Chris’ cock into his mouth. Fortunately, the bed was against the wall and he would have fallen out of bed if he hadn’t been against the wall. Jim’s hot mouth encompassed it as Chris’ braced himself against the wall as Jim’s attentions brought his manhood to life. Chris reached down and ran his hands through Jim’s hair. “Wow, Jim, I didn’t know you were so talented,” Chris mumbled as Jim chuckled. He looked up at Chris and smiled, his mouth still wrapped around Chris’ cock. He sucked on the head causing Chris to give up and slide from his knees to his butt pulling his member out of Jim’s mouth. Chris bent forward to kiss Jim again as Jim reached into a drawer and pulled out some lube. “Always prepared?” Chris asked as Jim rolled over facing away from him.

“I haven’t exactly been celibate,” Jim told him as Chris’ fingers entered him. Chris enjoyed the sounds exiting Jim’s mouth as he pulled Jim’s head into the crook of his elbow and kissed the side of his head. Chris was quivering as he pushed back down into the bed and spread Jim’s buttocks and entered him. The ease of entry suggested that Jim had been somewhat active before this. Jim closed his eyes as Chris entered him. Jim leaned back against him breathing in pants as Chris drove into him. His head fell back onto Chris’ shoulder. Chris kissed him again and reached forward and grasped Jim’s cock. His thrusts and handling causing Jim’s head to loll to the side.

“Come on,” Chris finally said, “on your hands and knees.” Jim obeyed as Chris got behind him. He pushed into him again, as Jim faced the wall. Jim’s eyes closed again at the feeling as Jim’s muscles clenched around Chris’ cock. The feeling was wonderful as both men enjoyed themselves. Chris kissed Jim’s back creating a delicious tingling up and down Jim’s spine. Chris hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and Jim was willing and able. Chris watched as he walked his hands up the wall in front of him allowing Chris to change the angle of his cock. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s body and laid his cheek against him. He hit a good angle as Jim’s started speaking.

“Oh, God!” he said loudly Chris found his prostate. “That feels good,” Jim kept repeating to himself as Chris stopped and lay down on his back. Jim took the hint and positioned himself over Chris dick and pushed himself down. He leaned down and kissed Chris again, Jim seemed to love kissing as he pumped his hips up and down. They were both close and they knew it. Jim started pulling on his cock as Chris felt the unrolling feeling in his belly as he came deep inside his young friend. Jim exploded on top of him. He shuddered on top of Chris as he shivered with his own orgasm. Jim rolled himself off to the side. “What now?” Jim finally asked.

“Come back with me to San Francisco,” Chris told him.

“To the Academy?” Jim scoffed as he laid his head on Chris’ chest.

“I’ve started my own business, you can take care of the IT part. I know you can, Dr. Kirk,” Chris said referring to Jim’s Doctorate in Computer Sciences. “Besides, Mom always wanted me to date a Doctor.” Jim burst out laughing. When Chris left the next day, he would be leaving with Chris. Tiberius would rejoice that he was out of Frank’s rage, and maybe he could convince Jim to join Starfleet. They needed men like him.


End file.
